Conventional technology constituting background to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publication inter alia:
The Googale.co.il website describes an enterprise, Googale, providing a protected computerized social network facilitating secured electronic communication between and with children including providing computerized tools to licensed users, typically young children who may be pre-literate; the tools may be integrated with the children's studies in kindergarten and school and with the child's activities at home. The Googale enterprise provides email, search engine, word processor and electronic spreadsheet capabilities to young children.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.